Hanna Purgavie
Hanna Marie Purgavie is one of the main protagonist of the novels of Liar, Liar based upon the books of Amelia Perrett. BIOGRAPHY. Hanna use to be the overweight and chubby prior to Allison's disappearance. Despite being the most sweetest of the bunch, she was constantly made fun of by Allison for being way to fat, calling her 'chub's' and 'hefty'. After Allison went missing, Hanna had befriended Bonnie vanderwall and both of them lost weight at a boot camp and suddenly became popular at Priestlands High School over the summer holidays. Even though Hanna is one of the most popular and prettiest girl at school, she is generous and kind. She is the boldest and the most outspoken of the four girls and often would make snarl comments to others, not afraid to say what she really thinks of a person. However, she tends to be very gullible and ends up trusting the wrong people. Hanna can be witty, sassy but also innocent, caring and thoughtful. With the threats that head her way viva text or email, Hanna always tries her very best to keep her loved ones safe. she is a protective friend and shows her fierce side when defending them. The sarcasm that she brings tends to show people about her as 'ditzy' however, she can become smart if she puts her mind and soul into things. Her strong instinct has often led her to find many clues about who Allison Rodrigues murder could be. After Spencer McNallie, Hanna shows dedication and strength to find out who this could be during the novels. At the start of the novels Hanna is dating Elliot Osborn, a guy who used to be portrayed as the kitty kid but over the summer transformed into a handsome knight. Elliot is the normal guy who plays too much video games and plays football. While Hanna was growing more weight when Alison was alive, Hanna had signed herself forward to the viginity club, where there is no sex before marriage. With a guy like Elliot and a friend like Bonnie they made her want to have intercourse, but she knew she didn't want to. One night at Noel Cummings party, Elliot tries to make love to Hanna but she rejects him, 'nicely' which causes them to break up. Love was never her strongest point, just like her father. But Hanna did find true love in the arms of Jeremey Gilbert. The pair met when revising together for a mock exam, and started dating through 3 novels (2+3+4) The pair were inseparable, Hanna had never felt excited when someone entered the room. Hanna knew his situation swell as she was the one who kept the secret about Esmeralda being adopted. Hanna also knew about Jeremey's addiction and at the time Jeremey had been off it but they both started doing it together making each other stuff and implanting it into each others system. Until one night Jeremey is rushed to hospital and told to do something she would do to keep him safe but not happy. Esmeralda asked Hanna to end the relationship as she was making him worse. Being brung up by your Father is never the way a young female teenager wants, how would he know what to do with a menstrual cycle or any other girly thing, good job Hanna had Grandma MeMa around. Hanna's mother, Katherine George had left her and Timothy Purgavie for another man with his luxurious travels. During novels 2, Katherine returned to Hanna for her birthday and asked her to move away with her for the wedding her and Martin Gorge were having. On that 'holiday' Hanna and Katherine had contacted till the very last announcement about her being pregnant with her little sister, who was later called Lily George. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Hanna is described to have pale golden blonde hair that lengths to her rips, with her heart shaped face and piercing honey eye her full lips and dimpled smile curvaceous her slim frame. Hanna tends to curl the ends of her hair and keeps the top straight so her hair has a style to it. In the novels it says that Hanna styles her hair in every fashion sense. Prior to the pilot novel, Hanna was a large form and had her hair coloured Aubergine brown, short to her shoulders.